


[Fanart] The Fall

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angel, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Choosing to leave heaven did not make falling any less painful.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Fanart] The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).




End file.
